1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, mobile terminal apparatus and test method to conduct radio transmission characteristics test and radio function test on the mobile terminal apparatus in a CDMA mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal in a CDMA mobile communication system has a function of transmitting and receiving signaling signals and function of transmitting and receiving user information, and the transmission power is determined depending on the present or absence of each of the two kinds of signals.
In a radio transmission characteristic test in layer 1 on a mobile terminal apparatus, a test apparatus transmits a signal to be measured (hereinafter referred to as a “measurement signal”) as user information to the mobile terminal apparatus, and the mobile terminal apparatus transmits the measurement signal as the user information to the test apparatus using the loopback function.
In the radio transmission characteristic test, it is preferable that the transmission power is constant. However, since signaling signals are transmitted intermittently, some measures are required to keep transmission power constant.
In a conventional test method, a communication terminal apparatus transmits an additional signal (hereinafter referred to as “dummy transmission”) for a period during which a signaling signal is not transmitted, and thereby keeps transmission power constant.
However, performing dummy transmission is an unnecessary function except the radio transmission characteristic test, and the conventional test method has a problem that a mobile terminal apparatus must be provided with the function only required for the radio transmission characteristic test.